


Fight Me, Kill Me

by the_only_iris



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cursed Reader, F/M, Hisoka is not an asshole, I love my crazy clown so much, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, as we all are, he's just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_iris/pseuds/the_only_iris
Summary: You were cursed; you were sure of it.Hunting down strong people meant you were wishing to die. But, what happens when that was exactly what you wished for? Learning that a fighter like Hisoka exists, you were more than thrilled. You could finally have your wish.But, when you attempt to predict what someone like Hisoka would do, he turns the tables and surprises you. After all, transmuters are liars and manipulators. You wouldn't be getting what you wanted from him. Not yet, at least. But of course, Hisoka had something else in mind.[Hisoka x Reader] [Lot of blood in this one]
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Fight Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavy smut with a lot of blood, ya'll so just be warned

Honestly, if you had a choice, you would have killed yourself a long time ago.

However, you ended up waiting for forty years. Forty years for someone to be strong enough to remove the nen embedded in your chest—the only bit of external aura that kept you alive despite the fact that it had been way past your time. There were myriad things you knew you could have done while being temporarily immortal, but you were primarily focused on getting rid of your predicament. Sure, the person who put this nasty spell on you didn't tell you the details of said curse, but here you were, figuring it out all on your own. You groaned at the thought of fighting someone for the sake of not wanting to piss them off, because surely if you went up to them and said ' _Hey! Can you kill me?_ ' would be a bit demeaning.

So then you came across Heaven's Arena. You came across someone named Hisoka, and oh, your loins _burned_. The excitement that someone could finally rid you of your curse enticed you, you were feeling strange happiness that spread all over your skin—you were ecstatic that there could be someone who could finally help you. All you had to do was sign up for a fight with the man on the same day, and have him kill you. You even told yourself that you would put up a bit of a struggle, considering all that you had heard about Hisoka beforehand.

That he was a sadist; a man who was turned on by watching people suffer or give him a look of desperate anguish. Surely, you felt no fear—but you could pretend that you were afraid, just to rile him up a bit and have him kill you. Maybe, he'd figure that it was all a ruse and would kill you regardless, either of which worked well for you.

You let out a breath before heading to the 200th floor to sign up. The receptionist was a good friend of yours, and just when you met her gaze, you offered her a sweet smile.

"When is Hisoka fighting?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at you like you were out of it. She tilted her head out of worry for you, but you were having none of it. You continued to smile sweetly at her, before pressing both your hands on the counter.

"Come on," You pressed, pouting a bit, "Tell me when he's fighting?"

"Are you sure you want to fight him of all people? He's just... He's real strong, you know?"

"And how would I ever face myself as a fighter if I backed away from a challenge like that, right?" You asked, grinning widely.

She still looked unsure, and surely, she wasn't supposed to tell you when Hisoka was fighting, but you were _you_. Despite everything, you were a genuinely nice person—a bit innocent at times, which was absolutely weird, but you were one of the few fighters she's had the opportune of meeting who was not anything close to selfish. 

"Hisoka... Hisoka is fighting on the—"

"My, my, I wondered who was summoning me," You heard a smooth voice from behind. You turned your head a bit, "Are _you_ my next opponent?"

You turned to meet Hisoka's golden gaze, and the nasty aura that was oozing out of him; the bloodlust was strong, and you worried a bit for the receptionist who might have felt a bit scared to be around something like this. You gulped when you thought of her, before turning your gaze to him. 

"Yeah," You blinked, "I'm your next opponent."

It wasn't that he was surprised to see you, unwavering in front of him as he released some of his bloodlust just to test you. He cocked an eyebrow before searching your face for any signs of discomfort, but you were apparently more worried about the receptionist than yourself. Letting out a chuckle, he eased out on spilling his aura out, before steadying himself in front of you. You were intriguing, he'd give you that. And who was he to deny you of a fight if you so wished to fight him?

"I'm fighting on the 4th, darling." 

"Ooh, thanks!" 

Funnily enough, a lot about you reminded him of someone he was recently intrigued with. There was something extraordinary about enhancers that he found so delectable, but he didn't know enough about you to deduce that you were an enhancer. However, he wouldn't be surprised.

Turning to the receptionist, you smiled warmly at her before asking, "Are you alright?"

She nodded before letting out a breath, "Do you want to die or something?"

"Or something." You chuckled, before waving at her and walking away.

When the 4th rolled around, you barely prepared. To die a warrior's death, one needn't prepare for anything but just death itself. Your mind barely wandered, it wasn't that you were distracted; you were ecstatic, but you held your emotions back to the best of your capabilities. Letting out multiple deep breaths, you told yourself that your wait was inching closer to an end, but that didn't mean you could celebrate yet. Hisoka had killed every single one of his opponents so far, except the fights he didn't fight, and that only gave you hope.

Walking into the arena, you spotted Hisoka standing afar, sporting a rather casual smile at your arrival. You grinned back at him before waving casually and getting to a stance. You weren't afraid, in fact, your bones were shaking with excitement. Not yet, you told yourself, fighting the smile that was urging to make its way on your lips. You glanced at his hands, at his muscular body that could quite practically snap you in half, at how sharp his nails were and how they could penetrate through your chest and just grab your heart and rip it out, and of course, you've heard of his nen ability—maybe he could just choke the life out of you using Bungee Gum.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Hisoka spoke, "What's on your mind?"

 _Just trying to imagine the countless ways you could kill me,_ "Nothing of importance."

 _Shit_ , you thought before realizing how you sounded. You'd let out some of the excitement, Hisoka could see how pumped you were and quite honestly, he was a bit confused at your externally calm demeanor. Hisoka did not like you, and quite practically wanted to end this fight as soon as it started, but there was something infuriating about the way you were looking at him right then. As if there was something you wanted from him; there was no fear lodged in your eyes, not the kind he wanted to see. He wanted to see you squirming in fear at how heavy his bloodlust was, but earning no reaction from you drove him to a nasty edge. That wasn't what he wanted.

 _Perhaps I should just push you till I get what I want_ , he thought, licking his lips. You noticed this small action before gathering your aura around your palms. In all honesty, you hated fighting. There was nothing about this act that made you want to engage in it, except for the only reason—your impending death. You'd gone in search of powerful candidates that could potentially kill you, only to fail or even decide against it. You'd met some real criminals who were famous for mass murders, who couldn't get a needle past you. It frustrated you to no end. 

Hisoka made the first move. He jumped forward and punched you squarely across your face, but you didn't even fall back; his eyes widened when he spotted you had gathered nen to your feet, keeping you in place, right as you threw a punch against Hisoka's face. The man didn't even feel it.

"You call _that_ a punch?" He chuckled before kicking you in your stomach, but the nen held you to your spot.

Hisoka continued barraging attacks on you, shocking the crowd on how you were just taking it. He was angry now, seeing no reaction from you—not the one he wanted, anyway. Slowly raising some of his power to hit you, Hisoka hoped you'd just fall flat and die so that he could leave. He almost regretted even accepting your request in fighting him, which honestly didn't make sense. If you wanted to fight him of all people, even after learning how strong he was, there had to be a reason, after all. Now that he couldn't find a valid reason, or a reason that excited him, Hisoka was disappointed. And Hisoka handles disappointment the same way people handle betrayal. Relentless anger.

You refused to move; the pain was scourging through your bones, and this was not how you envisioned your death. But, beggars couldn't be choosers, after all. A low chuckle escaped your lips when Hisoka paused for just a moment, his eyes widening at your rather off-handed response. You turned to him, your cheek swollen and you were biting off blood from your lip. But, you were grinning.

_What in the—?_

Hisoka felt a tingling sensation at the corner of his fingers, and a nasty grin threatened to form at the edge of his lips. _What were you doing?_

" _That's_ it," You whispered almost seductively, "Give me your all, _Hisoka_."

He almost stopped, surprised out of his mind. Were you a masochist? Was that why you wanted to fight him? He would gladly indulge in that sort of pleasure had you named what you wanted, but there was definitely something more; the look in your eye had changed, you were looking at him like a huntress now—the same look Hisoka sported whenever he found a potential candidate to fight. It was like he was almost staring into a mirror, but you were not throwing any punches. Hisoka stopped moving before grabbing your hand, a smirk settling on his lips, as he broke it in one clean sweep.

You yelped with pain, and you glared at him, but there was no anger present. You welcomed the pain, you almost... _enjoyed_ it.

"You're a masochist," Hisoka said, feeling like he had figured you out.

"Not quite," You responded casually, your wide eyes blinking at him. "And, it's a bit disappointing to me, Hisoka, that this is _all_ you can do—"

He began to punch you again, this time avoiding your face. He punched your gut, your chest, your broken hand; Hisoka did not stop. However, the more he punched, the more the ecstasy welled in your chest. You felt dizzy, you could feel the life leaving your bones, and almost as if you were in a trance, the words slipped out of your mouth before you had any control.

"Yes, _kill_ me, Hisoka."

His eyes widened and he paused in mid-air. Kill you? _Kill you?_ He narrowed his golden orbs as he watched you now, your eyes were wide—almost shocked at what you let slip out. You cursed quietly before looking up at the redhead, almost like you were being scolded. 

"Uh, perhaps you can ignore what I said—"

"Now, now," Hisoka said almost dangerously, "I almost feel used, darling."

You gulped, "I'm sorry, I just—"

In one clean hit, Hisoka knocked you out of the ground and he had won the match by KO. Clicking his tongue, he walked away, now completely smitten with you—but angered at how you eagerly ran after something you clearly did not deserve. 

* * *

Hisoka knew you were not strong the second he laid his eyes on you. He could sense how well you had built your nen, it was impressive but it was nearly not as good as Gon's or Killua's, or even that six-year-old that accompanied the boys. You were good, but what intrigued him was the desire you held nestled in your heart. 

You _wanted_ to die. 

If that was the case, he was certain that you had gone to look for people who could kill you and they had failed. Perhaps, you had gone after the ones who were not good; perhaps, you had met losers who only bragged but could not do the job. But, why was it that they had failed? You didn't even put up a fight, a fact that angered him for a reason he couldn't quite decipher, but that must mean others had a better chance, did it not? You were looking forward to Hisoka helping you, if he could even call it that, on arriving at the one destination you desperately wanted to go to. It fascinated him, surely, but he hated to be used. Hisoka wasn't one to help. You must have figured him out wrong.

Oh, but the curiosity almost aroused him. The way you just took his attacks head-on, the way you enjoyed his thrashing, almost expecting him to better his best while punching you—the look in your eye, the predatory grin plastered on your face as he inched closer and closer to ending your life, Hisoka could yearn to feel that again; but he wasn't going to make it so easy for you. Right now, he was curious as to how you didn't die, if you had tried to die before, and he was curious about your origin. Which was perhaps why he was currently seated on your bed, watching you sleep, drool leaking out of your lips and your hair an absolute mess. Hisoka's eyes did not miss how your wounds had magically just healed—almost as if you were not even in a fight, to begin with. Your arm was still broken, and you had done a terrible job of repairing it, which meant that you were still in pain but you were sleeping like a moron.

Getting quite bored, he pinched your cheek before you woke up with a start, eyes widening and a loud gasp escaping your lips. Hisoka merely smiled at you, his eyes closed and he waited for you to say something.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No."

"Darn it!"

Hisoka chuckled at how you sounded genuinely displeased. You were pouting and were holding your broken hand. Letting out a rather dramatic sigh, he moved forward and twisted the bone, aligning it in place, and your only reaction was a wince that sounded far too much like a moan. Hisoka gave you a look, and you apologized instantly.

"I was never a... maso... yeah _that_ ," You said, almost afraid to say the word, "It's just... a particular circumstance has been rather drastic for me."

"You don't say," The male said, sitting in front of you, "And what circumstance is that?"

You blinked before tilting your head a bit, "If I tell you, will you kill me?"

"I'll think about it."

You took a deep breath before placing a hand on your chest, "I was in a fight once with someone and she placed their nen inside me as a curse. She told me I'll only find death at the hands of someone who can remove the nen inside my chest. I've gone looking for people who could end that curse, but no one's killed me so far."

"And how long have you been looking?" He asked, placing his head on his hand, sitting cross-legged on your bed.

"Forty years."

He was surprised, but he didn't let it show. 

"And why were you cursed?"

You grinned before shrugging, "I can't be _that_ revealing now, can I?"

Hisoka laughed before ruffling your hair, almost impressed with how casual you were about this entire ordeal. However, there was something else he was curious about. Moving his hand down from your hair, Hisoka pressed his palm to your face—causing you to blink at him. He bore no expression on his face now, and he rubbed his palm against your face, almost too gently.

_If she can handle pain, then that means..._

He licked his lips before asking, "You enjoy pain, do you not?"

You blushed at his blatant question, "Not that I _want_ to enjoy pain, I just... It makes me think I'll die and that sensation is... nice?"

He grinned before leaning forward, "Then would you like to indulge with me for the night?"

"In a fight?"

"Something similar to a fight, yes."

"Will we use our arms to fight? My hand is sort of broken—"

"You won't have to use your hands."

"What about—"

He was annoyed, which was perhaps why he moved forward and kissed you to shut you up. He grabbed the back of your neck before squeezing so hard he was certain that it hurt you, but it only brought out a moan from you, which caused Hisoka to let out a laugh. 

"How interesting," He muttered against your lips, as he traveled to your neck, "How _exciting_..." 

"Uh, Hisoka—"

In one instant, he tore off the shirt you were wearing and what his eyes saw right then startled him. The man froze, his eyes not leaving the mark that you had apparently tried to stop him from seeing. There, in the middle of your chest, between the valley of your breasts was a large scar—a scar that appeared like a sword had been embedded within you and pulled out harshly. Surely, it shouldn't have mattered, surely, there was no need to stop when all he wanted was a good fuck for the night. You were a masochist, which meant he didn't have to worry about breaking you— _but what was this?_

"Yeah, so..." You didn't even attempt to cover yourself, "There have been attempts before."

He was more intrigued than aroused now, his eyes traveling to yours, waiting for an explanation. You sighed before turning your head away, knowing that if he had seen your scar, then that meant he had to know the whole truth.

"The curse isn't _exactly_ that I can't die until someone kills me," You groaned before rubbing your forehead, "The curse is that I... I can't die at all."

He watched you as if you were a godsend. Hisoka was never to be glad that someone was alive, after all, he aimed to end things for people. But, here you were, a person who couldn't die irrespective of anything—oh, how blessed he felt right then that he had run into you! How blessed it must be to have come across someone who wouldn't die no matter what happened to them! Hisoka chuckled darkly before aiming his hand toward your chest, your eyes pinned to his extended arm. In one shot, Hisoka pierced through your chest, trying to find the organ that beat inside of you. Pulling out your heart, Hisoka watched you with bloodshot eyes, bloodlust oozing out of his skin like sweat; you were choking on blood now, before you leaned back against the bed slowly, gasping for breath.

"Are you dying?" Hisoka asked, eyes wide, hand holding your beating organ.

"L-Let.. L-Let's..." He waited, knowing that it must be excruciatingly painful for you to talk right then, "...f-find out..."

When you became unconscious, he was certain that you were dead. 

* * *

At first, he didn't understand why you had said 'Let's find out'. Hisoka felt no presence of life in you before exiting the room, throwing your heart to the ground as he left you there, bleeding. Surely, you had been entertaining for a while, but he had to eventually get bored, after all. There was no point in keeping you around. Surely, the other scar did not kill you, you must have survived by some miracle—but pulling your heart out the way he did, Hisoka was certain that you would be dead.

But the next morning, when he spotted you walking toward the vending machine to buy a soda, he paused and wondered if he had pulled your heart out or if it was some other organ. 

You spotted Hisoka just as you opened the soda and waved at him, which irked him more. You had not died, even after Hisoka killed you, so there was genuinely nothing more that could interest him. However, as you were waving, your hand fell, and your face looked suddenly very gloomy, despite the fact that you had looked rather cheerful a second ago. Letting out a breath, you threw the soda into the trash can before heading back to your room. Hisoka obviously followed you, finding that your sheets were thrown aside and the heart that he had pulled out of you was nowhere in sight.

"Let's face it," You said, your voice devoid of the usual cheer, "I can't die."

"Wasn't that the curse?" Hisoka asked, rather amused at how you were suddenly mulling over a fact that you had always known.

"Yeah, I just... I was thrilled when I heard about you, you know? Hisoka who kills everyone who he fights! But if even _you_ can't kill me—"

"It's not that I can't kill you. You just can't be killed at all. It's a shame." Hisoka wasn't going easy on you.

You turned to spot him, "Thanks for trying though."

"Anytime," Hisoka answered honestly, with a big smile. "Might I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I pulled your heart out, what's happened to it?"

"I flushed it down the toilet this morning. Another heart grows back inside in a couple of hours."

Hisoka hummed, "So you had tried this before?"

"One of the Zoldyck's, actually. I think he's an adult now. Who knows." 

Hisoka chuckled as he approached you, placing both hands against your hips. Leaning down, Hisoka bit your ear, enough to draw blood, and where a scream of pain would have sounded, he only heard a moan. It thrilled him to no end.

"Pray tell," Hisoka moved his arms to your lower back before pressing you to him, "Why do you want to die?"

You took a deep breath before placing your hand against his chest. Hisoka's gaze followed you and he waited for your explanation, knowing it was coming.

"Imagine I steal your nen ability. Imagine you can't fight offensively any more. Imagine—"

"That is an unpleasant way to live, truly devastating." He meant every word.

You nodded before meeting his gaze, "So I go looking for strong people who can somehow figure this out and kill me. Think of it," You stood on your tiptoes now, and breathed against Hisoka's nose, "As a challenge."

When Hisoka kissed you gently right then, it annoyed you; you knew he was doing it just to get a reaction out of you, but you moved your lips against his so aggressively, you knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long. Hisoka grasped the sides of your arms almost as if you were made of glass, and you groaned with annoyance, pulling back just to find him giggling at your reaction.

"Hisoka." You said, almost like a warning. 

"Yes?"

"You're pissing me off, and you know why."

"What are you going to do?" He breathed on your nose, " _Kill_ me?"

You rolled your eyes before finding Hisoka's hand grasp your throat, your eyes widening at the sudden movement. He squeezed hard, and as soon as your brain sensed the lack of oxygen, you moaned, your eyes shut to a close. Hisoka left open-mouthed kisses across your chin, and jawline, before biting your neck and drawing blood. He wasn't into blood-play, but the people he had been with before were not you. He didn't waste time before tearing off your shirt and traveling downwards, and he trailed his sharp nails smoothly down your arm, which ended up leaving goosebumps on your exposed skin; normally, you'd not react like this when someone touched your hands, and you weren't sure if it was the air-conditioner or the enthralling jester in front of you. Not that you were complaining. He grabbed your waist and you could feel his grip tighten inch by inch, his nails leaving marks where they pressed in, some scratches were bloody, but you didn't mind. Hisoka only grinned menacingly when he noticed how these trails gave you pleasure, but he had not even begun yet. 

As if you remembered something, you pulled back for a moment before asking, "What about a safe word?"

Hisoka chuckled darkly before kissing your nose, "Do you really need one, (y/n)?"

You thought for a moment before feeling like an idiot. The blush on your face was due to embarrassment, which only made the clown laugh. You could feel Hisoka's hands fall around your neck, and he squeezed at just the right side, knowing exactly how to choke you; cutting out your supply of oxygen. You could feel the lack of air start to spin your vision, and your mouth opened, failed gasps in trying to catch the bit of air that could help you breathe—it wouldn't be fun if you died in the middle of the session, which only meant Hisoka had to wait till you re-spawned. He smirked at your reaction, the lack of struggle only edging him on to see when you would struggle, to see what kind of pain could break you, even if you couldn't die. When Hisoka eased his hold on your neck, your gasp was loud, almost as if you had just resurfaced from underwater. He merely chuckled at how cute you looked, almost dead in his hands, but that only turned him on more.

"It's a shame, really," He whispered, "That you can't struggle for me."

"Maybe I can pretend?" You offered, your voice was hoarse from the choking.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Hisoka's hand was clenched against your throat once more, and you embraced the feeling entirely. However, this time, Hisoka wasn't playing around—he pressed so hard that it involuntarily caused you to reach forward and grab his wrists, your eyes shut tightly at how raged his actions seemed. It seemed like he didn't want to fuck you, but just end your life, and while that thrilled you, you didn't know why your body was reaching forward to stop him. He watched you carefully, the smirk on his face not easing down, as he squeezed harder, and watched you struggle, almost half-heartedly. 

"While I do enjoy watching people struggle," He whispered, bending down to kiss you, "I'd rather it be genuine than a half-hearted show, (y/n). That'll only make me angry."

"And then you'll try to kill me right?" 

"Oh?" He chuckled before softly nibbling at your neck, "What makes you think I'm not already?" 

Hisoka chuckled as he picked you up almost as if you were a feather and threw you on the bed. Wasting no time at all, he positioned his pelvis between your thighs, and he casually held your wrists above your head. He was looming over you now, licking his lips, his golden eyes grasping you under his mesmerizing hold. You couldn't look away, despite how scary he might appear to the usual population, he was devastatingly beautiful. You reached forward to touch him using your broken hand but winced when you realized you couldn't move it beyond a point. Hisoka shushed you before pinning you down forcefully, shaking his head.

"Arms don't grow back, do they?"

"I like my arms."

"Too bad—"

"Don't break my arms, Hisoka! Kill me instead—"

His face was only inches away from you now. His lips hovered over yours, almost too casually, but he wasn't kissing you. Neither was he trying to kill you. Why was he stalling so much?

"Hisoka—"

He pulled your shirt off in an instant, leaving you bare-chested again. Hisoka noticed that you adorned another scar now, the one he had given to you. You had somehow magically healed in just a night, and while that made him want to laugh, he could think of the devastating power that you could hold yet somehow didn't. He almost felt bad for you, but he didn't let it show. 

"Now, it's my turn."

You blinked and he was naked—it was like magic. Sure, he was a magician, but this was just too much! While you weren't the type to openly thirst after men, Hisoka was different. His body appeared to be drawn by the Gods themselves, and he wasn't even being modest about it. There was no part of his body that he seemed insecure about, but you couldn't say the same for yourself. Anyone in front of him would pale in comparison, but you weren't going to sound those arguments now. Those were for another time, and you hoped that it wouldn't ever come.

" _Please_ try to kill me, Hisoka." You almost begged, and he merely watched you.

In an instant, his lips were on yours. Hisoka didn't bother pinning your hands down, considering how your one arm was broken. You used your better arm to grab some of his hair, which he seemingly enjoyed, and you kissed him back just as fervently as he kissed you. When he used his tongue, you involuntarily jerked upwards, wanting to meet his pelvis with yours, and this action caused him to chuckle. His arms were by your sides, and he moved downwards, pressing his hips to yours, as you felt his bulge press against your lower stomach. You could feel that he was aroused just as much as you were, and that enticed you a whole lot more.

When he pulled back, he marveled at what he had done to you. Eyes half-lidded, your lips were swollen from the way he was kissing you, and sweat adorning your forehead; it was as if he was preparing you to devour you, and Hisoka has never had a meal like you before. A meal that would never grow cold, a meal that would only keep satiating him and never filled him to the brim; it was torturous how much you turned him on, without even trying to.

Moving back, he played with the hem of your pants before taking them off, leaving you whining for the lack of action. 

"Hisoka," You breathed, frowning up at him, "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Not even close, why do you say so?" He asked, almost innocently.

You groaned before twisting your lower half so that he'd touch you; your center was aching with arousal, and you begrudgingly attempted to push yourself toward him. Hisoka smirked before pushing your hip down with enough force that could have knocked a regular person out, but you were _you_. 

Almost at a devastatingly slow pace, Hisoka pushed his middle finger into you, earning a loud moan from you. You could then feel him twist his hand as if to cup your vagina and you were breathing like the oxygen in the room was failing you. He then pushed his thumb to press against your soft clit, pressing and playing with it as if he owned it. Somehow, having never seen your body before, he still knew exactly what to do to make you tick. You were trying difficult to breathe, but the pleasure left you aching for more. A second later, he slipped another finger in, leaving you a gasping mess; your thighs vibrated at your sides, before feeling tears at the corner of your eye. You almost forgot that you wanted him to kill you, but the pleasure he was giving you right now was making you glad you were alive. You could feel your stomach tighten, pushing and pushing, ebbing and flowing within you, inching closer and closer to your release but then Hisoka pulled out as if he had better things to do. 

"Agh! You're killing me, Hisoka!"

"Fufufu, isn't that what you want, (y/n)?"

You blushed at his teasing before groaning and turning away from him, involuntarily spreading your legs so that he could position himself at your entrance. There was no more need for conversation, he was going to break you and you were going to let him. 

You looked at him as he inched closer to your face, his eyes not leaving yours; your hand was haphazardly thrown around his neck, but your broken arm was at your side. Hisoka stared at you, at how innocent you looked despite your curse, and wondered why life had sent you to him in the first place. He aimed to kill, he aimed to end people's lives, and yet, here _you_ come along.

What were you supposed to make him feel?

In an instant, Hisoka rammed into you almost at an inhuman pace, knowing the wind out of you. It hurt you, but you were here for the pain. Hisoka's pace was beyond inhuman, there was nothing tender, nothing close to love in these actions. He aimed to please himself by breaking you apart, and you aimed to gain pleasure by being broken apart; the two of you were molded from opposites, and just by his thrusting you could feel that it was true. You could hear the bed slam against the wall, the sound resonating across the walls—you were sure that even if it was during the day, such obscene sounds would make anyone uncomfortable, but you didn't care. He noticed your broken arm aching to move, and perhaps that was why Hisoka pinned it to the headboard of the bed using Bungee Gum. You let out a cough at his rough pace but didn't mask the feeling he was giving you. You were in heaven, and you ached for the pleasure that he had previously denied you.

Pulling out, Hisoka turned you over; you were now on your stomach and you raised your hip to give him better access to you. He almost laughed at how you were craving for him, but he couldn't deny that he felt rather desperate himself.

Wasting no more time, he rammed inside you once more, earning a shout that resembled a loud moan and he continued to push in almost brutally. He raised himself so that he could get a better angle, and he thrust in almost in a slower, more calculated pace; you could feel him twitching inside you, and that was enough to have you reach your end. You didn't scream when you came around his cock, instead, your mouth opened on its own and a gasp left your throat, throaty, and almost as if you have never experienced something like this before. He pounded into you almost like a piston after that, even while you came, and you could feel him clenching inside you. Hisoka moaned as he came inside you, his eyes half-lidded and that devilish smirk on his face.

Pulling out, he landed to your side and grabbed you to his chest, the sudden rush of endorphins giving him the reason to smile the way he was. 

"I didn't realize that sex could make you so happy," You commented, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Sex makes everyone happy."

You let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess." 

Hisoka noticed you looking away, a soft blush on your features. Your heart was racing, but your mind was elsewhere. Maybe, it was slowly sinking in that you couldn't die. Maybe, it was sinking in that you were cursed till the end of time, and if Hisoka couldn't kill you, then no one could. While that slowly sunk in, you couldn't catch Hisoka's amused expression at your disappointment. For years, Hisoka went in search of people he could kill, people who would ultimately give him a run for his money, people who he knew had potential within them—but each of these people, he wanted to kill.

He never imagined meeting someone, who for the first time in his life, he didn't want to kill. 

Somehow, leaving you alive (also because he couldn't comprehend how to end your miserable life) gave you more pain. And with that pain, he found a toy that could permanently entertain him. There was no way you could ever bore him, he could kill you if that happened; without the fear of losing you.

It was a win-win.

"Will you try and kill me tomorrow, Hisoka?" You asked, turning to him with a pout.

He patted your head with a smile, "If you behave."


End file.
